User talk:BachLynn23
Welcome Hi, welcome to Roleplaying Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Lisa URAQT page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lisa URAQT (Talk) 01:39, March 13, 2011 Hi, Just wanted to leave you a message on behalf of LisaURAQT. She's been inactive for about four weeks now... so I really can't guarantee that she'll respond any time soon. I can possibly answer the questions you directed at her for her... I'll see what I can do. I have little experience with what you're talking about but I have a few friends who create and moderate Forum RPGs so I'll ask them. Thanks for visiting! Flamefang 19:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC)Flamefang Hmmm after looking over your Wiki a bit I'm actually considering making a character. Would it be possible for him/her to be a teacher? I'm still willing to make a student but a teacher would certainly be a lot more interesting. Anyway, those friends I talked about are all offline currently (Think they're all at the PAX East gaming convention in Boston) so I won't be able to get anything concrete back to you until tonight. If you have any other questions just ask, I'm the bureaucrat of a wiki so I know a bit out administration related issues and such. Flamefang 19:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC)Flamefang Yay! Recruits! We definitely can use teachers, oh and you can make more then one character if at some point you want to have a student character too! (Eventually we'll be needing more admin's too, right now we only have 3 and I am the most active and getting a bit overwhelmed as this isn't my only Wiki). Teaching positions open are Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, History of Magic, Arhitimancy (I'm drawing a blank, but I think there's another post empty, I'll have to check.). --BachLynn (Accio!) 19:24, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright I've got some answers! With a few questions included... First for those: 1. Is your game in an actualforum format)? Or is it on the Wiki itself? 2. Are you planning to have these Quidditch tournaments and duels be simple matters with very few statistics or are you planning on giving individual players performance reports, letting each player have special abilities and items, and allowing for tactics? 3. What is this game? We may be interested. (I answered this one of course, they're probably looking at it now) So, their answer lies in dice. They use them for literally everything apparently. For example in the forum RP I liked you to you might have two huge armies clashing. We can liken that to a quidditch match. You could simply do a dice roll for each side and whoever has a higher number wins. Or you could give certain numbers of dice to different players based on their ability, items, etc. Thus a good player may start with 4 die, but then because he has a Firebolt he now gets an additional 4. You would then roll these in a similar fashion to Risk. Both sides roll and the dice are lined up by number. Highest vs highest, lowest vs lowest. Then you do things like you do with regular dice, add them up, and you have a winner. All this could get quite complicated. I can ask them to go into more detail if you have more specific questions like. "How would we incorporate different spells or wands into dueling?". Also, I think I'm actually going to stick with a student. I'll be making an account on your wiki so leave all further comments there please! Flamefang 00:00, March 14, 2011 (UTC)Flamefang